Doors close, windows open
by InvaderReader119
Summary: I suck at summaries. PLEASE READ! Mostly Greens but there is Reds and Blues! The girls have been hurt before, the boys are now good and after years of knowing the girls realize they like them. Will the girls, specially Kaoru b able to trust them?
1. Chapter 1

My very first FanFiction! Please go easy on me and review! =D

**Some things you need to know before reading this:**

**1) **This is mostly a Butch/Kaoru story but there is some reds and blues moments.

**2) **The PPG and RRB are the same age! Junior year of High School!

**3) **The RRB are now good! This WILL be explained in future chapters but Brick is now an A+ student, Boomer is more the artistic innocent one and Butch is into music, gets decent grades, often gets in trouble and all of them are flirts and the hottest and most popular guys in school.

**4) **The only thing I use from the PPGZ are their names! (Specially Kaoru, she could have been prettier even for a tomboy) So they look like regular anime girls, you can imagine how they all look.

**NOW ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ He Cheated!**

**(BRICK POV)**

I don't know how I ended up like this, I mean come on when we were little we fought s and teased them all the time, I would always pull Momoko's hair and loved her angered reaction. But now? Here I was dying of jealousy in my car with some hot dogs and a soda just thinking of how I would love to strangle that stupid boyfriend of hers.

She had been going out with that unworthy idiot for about 2 months already, and the worst part about it? She was happy with him. I couldn't stand him! Every time they saw each other was just lovey-dovey moments, kisses, hugs, sweet talk, as much as it pained me to say it I wish I was in his shoes! Momoko had grown to be painfully beautiful. Her red hair flowing down to her tailbone and a bow on the back of her head, no longer on top. Her face, beautiful. Her body? Well, I am a guy. And while I don't only focus on _that_ let me tell you she has what every guy wants if you know what I mean.

As I sat in my car just thinking of how stupid I was for not trying to get her while I could I finished my hot dogs so I got out and walked to the nearest garbage can. I was parked outside that park so there was bound to be one nearby, as I dropped my garbage into the can I looked up and saw something that made my blood boil. There was the bastard; Ren, making out with a girl, a girl that wasn't Momoko. I was about to go up to him and punch his lights out when I heard an ever so familiar voice cry out, "Ren! What are you doing?"

I turned my around just to see Momoko's beautiful face stained with tears, I realized she couldn't see me because some trees blocked me from her view. Ren looked surprised and managed to say " Momoko-chan, this isn't what it looks like!" "It isn't? Because from what see you are cheating on me!" The girl the idiot was making out with looked at him wide eyed and mouth dropped " You told me you were single! You dirty liar!" She turned to look at Momoko , "I am so sorry, I didn't know..." She quickly walked away leaving Momoko and Ren all alone.

Momoko just looked at him more tears running down her cheeks, " I hate you. We're over." She turned around and started to walk away wiping her face with her sleeves, I still wanted to break Ren's nose but decided to follow Momoko instead. As soon as she was out of the park she took out her phone from her jeans pocket, sat on a nearby bench and dialed some numbers. "Miyako? Can you set up a three-way call with Kaoru?" she said into her phone her voice breaking up as more tears threatened to fall. "Guys, Code Red. Sleepover at my house tonight." she started to sob a little " I'll tell you guys everything once you get there" she stopped talking and listened to the girls say something to her " Thank you guys, I'll see you two tonight."

She stood up and ran towards her house, I stood there for a little while and took out my phone. "Butch, call Boomer. We have something to do tonight"

**(KAORU POV)**

Our call ended and the only thing that was going through my mind was what had happened to make Momoko react like that, she sounded like she was barely holding back tears. I got up from my chair and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom? Can I sleepover at Momoko's tonight? She sounded real bad when she called me just now, I really want to help cheer her up." My mom turned away from the chicken she was stuffing and looked at me with her green eyes, "Of course honey! You know what?" she quickly wiped her hands and reached for her wallet that was sitting on the counter, "Take some money and buy some snacks, rent some movies or something, OK?" I took the money and kissed her on the cheek, " Thanks mom! I'll leave to school from Momoko's house in the morning so I'll be back in the afternoon." She smiled at me as I went upstairs to my room and packed my stuff, " I'll tell your father, honey. Make sure you make Momoko-chan feel better!"

I was walking to Momoko's house and stopped by a Blockbuster and rented her favorite movies, Harry Potter 3, for her inner nerd, and Cinderella, for her inner fantasizing little girl. As I walked out I got a call from Miyako telling me that the sleepover was now going to at her house. I started walking towards Miyako's house, well more like mansion. I still had some money felt so I stopped by 7-Eleven and bought some ice cream, Momoko's favorite flavors, strawberry and vanilla.

When I arrived at Miyako's house Momoko opened the door and attacked me with a hug causing me to almost drop my bags. She apologized and quickly started to thank me for being there for her. I kept on telling her it was no big deal but she kept on thanking me, Miyako then said "OK, guys come on lets go upstairs to my room, I set up some mattresses, Kaoru I see you brought some stuff! Here ill put the ice cream in the fridge, you guys go on." She smiled at us and we went into her room.

It was huge! A walk-in closet, vanity, queen sized bed, a balcony that was way bigger than mine, flat screen TV, couch and now three mattresses laid out on the floor.

"OK! Lets get this party started!" Miyako said as she burst into her room with her hands up in the air. "Mission: Cheer up Momoko-chan!" She walked up to the TV and popped in the Cinderella DVD I had just rented. We all threw ourselves into our mattresses and started picking at some popcorn and candy as we watched the movie.

* * *

**OK! That ends chapter one! Do you like it? I promise there will be more pairing stuff coming up and I know I said it is mostly a Butch/Kaoru story and so far there was really only Brick/Momoko but its all part of the story this whole chapter came from about seven sentences of my storyline ( basically just random sentences I jotted down about what was gonna happen) so I don't know how long it is gonna be or how it will end but I will work out the missing spaces and there will be some action in future chapters (Hopefully xD ) SO PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO FAR!**

_**LOVE YA!**_

_**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES,**_

_**INVADERREADER119 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry, i meant to upload a bit faster but I have had a lot of school work lately. Anywho, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 ~ Sleepover**

**(BUTCH POV)**

So the girls were having a sleepover, huh? I had always wondered what the hell they did during those things and I guess today I will find out. Well, sort of. This isn't gonna be a regular sleepover, this one was all about cheering up Momoko after that idiot broke her heart. I swear I was with Brick on the whole lets "lets beat the guy to a pulp" plan, I mean, I considered both Momoko and Miyako sort of like little sisters and as embarrassing as it was they thought of me as an older brother.

I called Boomer and told them our plans for tonight and as expected the pulled the whole "privacy" card on us, doesn't that guy have something better to do than be all goody-goody all the time? As I was walking to Momoko's house I noticed Kaoru talking into her phone and decided to have a little listen. "So it's gonna be at Miyako's now?" she threw her bag over her shoulder, "OK, ill be there soon!" She hung up and put her phone in the pocket of her shorts and started walking to Miyako's house, I quickly texted my brothers and started walking behind her making sure she didn't hear me.

All of the sudden; without even noticing, I started to study her. She had grown to be; at a lack of a better word, extremely hot. She had stopped her whole tomboy phase at around 7th grade and once the three of them started to _mature_ they became the most popular, more like the most wanted, girls at school. Each of them had what I guess you could call a fan-club. Now, don't think Kaoru is a girly girl because she's not, she is more like a bad-ass, sporty, artsy girl. And by artsy I don't mean drawing; that is Miyako and Boomer's job, I mean singing and dancing, like me. I know what you are thinking, "the toughest of the PPG and RRB like singing and dancing?" Well, yes. What can I say? I love it, its fun and it is a good way for me to vent. Or would you rather have me and Kaoru punch the living daylight out of anyone that goes in our path? Yeah, didn't think so.

She had grown her hair out a little and it no longer stood up, now it was shorter in the back and longer in the front, it almost reached her shoulders. She also now had bangs that covered only one eye just like I used to have, obviously her perfectly straight, raven hair was the envy of many girls and the treasure of many guys. Her face was completely flawless and her beautiful emerald eyes made any guy melt; her body now that didn't make any guy melt, it made any guy disintegrate. She no longer wore baggy clothes all the time, and whenever she chose to have what she would call her "little girly moments" and wear skirts or dresses, they would hug her curves and fit her perfectly. These "little girly moments" didn't come all the time but when they did, man was it a sight to see. Everything about her is perfect, they way she walks, how she laughs, how she sometimes bites her bottom lip when she gets nervous or anxious... she is; at least in my eyes, completely flawless.

As for our "relationship" I hated to admit it but I was stuck in the always feared _friend-zone _and to my dismay I don't think I will be getting out any time soon. Soon my thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped my shoulder; being the natural born fighter I am, my first instinct was to punch but I managed to stop myself before breaking my brothers' noses. At first, they seemed shocked but that only lasted for about half a second, after that were were fighting the urge to burst out laughing. We finally reach Miyako's "house" and see how Kaoru was showered with hugs and "thank you"s as she entered. Boomer found a tree that was well hidden by shadow but gave us a clear view of what was going on at Miyako's bedroom. And let me tell you that from now on if Boomer goes missing for a few hours I think I will know where to find him.

**(KAORU POV)**

As the movie ended and we saw how Cinderella and her prince charming disappeared into the distance in their carriage Momoko sat up and let out a heavy sigh, "I envy her so much..." Miyako looked at her with puzzled expression, "Envy who, exactly?" " Cinderella! She got the perfect fairy tale ending. No, not because she became princess or anything. But because she found her prince charming, and what did I get? A jackass wrapped in aluminum foil." Miyako and I looked at each other, we knew exactly where this was going, " I mean come on girls! Lets face the truth! No one comes to save us, we don't get a fairy godmother and we probably will never get a prince..."

Just then, I don't have the slightest idea what took over me but I stoop up and walked towards Momoko...

**(BRICK POV)**

Apparently we had fallen asleep while the girls watched Cinderella, luckily Boomer woke up right at the end and we were able to listen to their conversation. " we don't get a fairy godmother and we probably will never get a prince..." Momoko said, I wasn't sure what she was talking about since I had just woken up two seconds ago but I was awake enough to see Kaoru stand up, walk towards Momoko and say, "I thought you were stronger than that Momoko! You know what? I don't want to be like her! I rather save myself than depending on someone my entire life, sure I want to fall in love, I want to find my prince charming, every girl wants it! But you ain't going to find one if you keep on putting yourself down like that!" Momoko just stared at her wide-eyed for a moment but then a smile grew on her face and she hugged Kaoru. " You are right. I'm sorry, Kaoru."

I turned around to look at Butch but was unable to read his expression since his bangs covered his eyes as he looked at the ground. He must have heard what Kaoru had said and had a lot of things on his mind, he has been head over heels for Kaoru for the longest time and while they are "friends" he is more like the flirty, teasing kind of friend. You would think that Kaoru might have noticed that he liked her by now but I guess she is just as thick-headed as he is.

I turned around to see the girls pull away from their hug and just then Miyako said something that made Butch's head and mind snap back to what was going on inside that room. " Hey Kaoru, how would you like a makeover? You know how those make Momoko feel better." Momoko looked at Kaoru with those adorable pink eyes of hers and a kissable pout on her lips, " Please Kaoru! You will love your look, I swear! Just please let me give you a makeover!"

Kaoru gulped and said something unexpected with a slight blush on her cheeks, " OK, today I give you permission to treat me like a barbie doll..." Miyako and Momoko jumped up and down and dragged her over to Miyako's immense closet.

* * *

**Sorry for the length... Please review! I promise the next chapter wont be as bad... Also, if you have any ideas on Miyako's and Boomer's looks feel free to let me know! I need some help there xD Do you think Butch will be pleased with the results of Kaoru's makeover? **

_**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES,**_

_**InvaderReader119 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry it took long to update and that this chapter isn't that long... Its just that school has been such a bitch lately and most of my teachers are already starting to give out review workbooks for finals and regents plus research papers and projects and this other stuff, anyways sorry. Its better than nothing and i swear next chapter i will definitely try to make it longer and better, in a way this is a set up for next chapter so i hope you enjoy.**

**Also, remember Kaoru got OVER her tomboy phase! She is sort of like a punk, chic, rock, Gothic Lolita, bad ass but still cute kind of girl if you know what i mean...**

**AND! Sorry about all the POV changes, blame it on the writer's block and school stuff rotting my brain cells xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ Makeover!**

**(KAORU POV)**

" OK, today I give you permission to treat me like a barbie doll..." Once I said that and saw Miyako's and Momoko's reactions I regretted it completely. They grabbed me and rushed me to Miyako's huge closet, and when I say huge, I mean _huge_. It was basically a whole other room full of clothes, as soon as you walked in, to your left you saw a wall full of shoes, to your right a wall full of accessories and then when you looked front of you; in the biggest wall of the three,were clothes hanging on about 4 rows, one on top of the other. Miyako quickly grabbed a remote that was resting on a small table by all her purple shoes and pressed a series of buttons, then the clothes in front of me started moving to the sides and disappearing into the side walls. The wall that had just been cleared had been split right in the middle, one side painted pink and the other light green, Miyako walked to the green section and opened it as if it was a double door. Inside was another closet full of clothes she had bought for me, I gulped and managed to spit out half a sentence " M-Miyako... are these..." She looked at me with her huge baby blue eyes and a smile on her face. " Oh Kaoru, I couldn't help myself! Everytime I saw something I thought you would look beautiful in I simply had to buy it and wait for the day you finally let us give you a makeover and today is that day!"

They sat me in front of Miyako's princess-like vanity and smiled at me through the mirrors, Momoko looked at Miyako and said, " Hey! I have an idea, lets dress her up as if she were about to go out on a date!" As soon as she said the word _date_ I started worrying even more for my level of sanity by the end of this little experiment of theirs.

**(MIYAKO POV)**

"Momoko that is perfect!" I said turning to look at Kaoru, " What do you say Kaoru-chan? We could pretend you are on a date with you-know-who..." Kaoru's head snapped in my direction as she stood up, brought her face close to mine and through gritted teeth she said in a low, angered voice, "Miyako... we do not speak of _him. _OK?" I grab her by the shoulder and with a small chuckle sit her back down. "Plus," she added with a small sigh, " its not like he think of me as anything more than a friend." Momoko smiled and lifted her chin so she could see herself in the mirrors of my vanity, " You know, most guys want the girl to make the first move and this makeover is the perfect excuse to do so." She looked at me and then at her own reflection, " Maybe we should follow our own advice too, right Miyako-chan?" Kaoru simply shook her head and smiled getting up once again, she started sifting through all the clothes I had for her and said with a cheery tone, " You know, these are actually really cute." Momoko and I look at her with a look of disbelief, " Do you mind if I try some of these on?" Right then I couldn't help but jump up and down squealing in happiness. " Take all of them! They are yours! Oh god, this is going to be so much fun!"

**(BOOMER POV)**

After they all entered Miyako's closet we couldn't see or hear them and since we didn't feel like transforming in order to get super hearing we waited to see if they would come out soon. After what seemed like around 15 minutes all we heard were squeals, laughter, oh my god's, and the occasional " It's perfect!". I turned to face my brothers and I knew we all had the same thought in mind, since this wasn't getting interesting by itself we would have to make it so. We were crashing this party.

* * *

**I know, i know it sucks. But hey, at least i gave you something! Anywho, what do you think of the little cliffhanger? Also, wait until Butchie boy sees our little Kaoru all dolled up, i have a cute idea for the outfit she will wear next chapter and i hope u guys like it! **

_**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES,**_

**_INVADERREADER119 _**

**_P.S. : Please review if you can! I looooove checking my e-mail and see reviews waiting for me! Luv ya!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, sorry about how bad last chapter was... and special shout-out to spiceypepper, your review really made me happy... sorry for enjoying your suffering but it got me into the writing mood and I managed to finish another chapter before the end of spring break =) **

**Also, i need to clear up some of the back story... So this is like in the original show that they met when they were 5. So they have known each other since that age, the rrb changed ways at 6 and since then they have been friends with the ppg. In this the girls are not sisters! Remember however they rrb are, after they turned good the professor took them in and has raised them as if they were his own. Since then, the girls have had some relationships that went wrong, and the boys, having the huge crushes they have on them, have to get the girls to be able to trust others again. Can they do it? Enjoy lovies! **

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ No Boys Allowed?**

**(MOMOKO POV)**

At first I thought I was hallucinating or something but after a while I realized that this was real life. This was happening. One of my best friends, Kaoru Matsubara was enjoying being girly. She would keep on trying on the outfits we picked for her out of Miyako's closet, all the different accessories and shoes, she let us mess with her hair, and even put some light makeup on her! She looked so adorable, I could tell Miyako was enjoying this probably even more that I was, she had wanted to do this with Kaoru for the longest time and now it was finally happening!

Right now I has sitting on the soft, well carpeted floor of Miyako's closet laughing at the goofy outfit Kaoru had put together out of mismatched clothes when I decided to go get something for us eat, "Hey guys," I said getting up, " I'll go grab us a snack, and Kaoru..." Her head popped out from behind the curtain of the dressing room, "Yeah?" " Put on something decent." I finished with a chuckle. Both of them laughed and started talking about something cute Miyako wanted Kaoru to wear next.

As I was about to leave the room I heard a noise that came from the other end of the room as I turned around I bumped into something; or might I say, someone, accidentally letting out a small yelp in surprise.

"Hi Momoko. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I looked up at who was talking, "Brick?" Suddenly another voice popped up, "Hey, are you gonna say hi to us too or what?" I turned around and saw Butch and Boomer walking up to me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see them so I ran up both to them and hugged them, once I let go I called Miyako to show her who had decided to drop by. "Miyako! Come over here now!" "Coming!" she called back behind the doors of her closet. She opened the door and as soon as she saw them she screamed and ran up to the three of them to hug them as well, she started questioning why they were here and why they didn't simply use the front door. All three of them laughed uncomfortably at the question and then Boomer said, " Well, we thought this was more of an all-girls night and plus, this _is _a sleepover. I doubt your grandmother would be very pleased about you having three boys over at a sleepover." Miyako simply chuckled and quietly said, " I guess your right..." After a minute or two of talking our attention turned towards the closet door one more time as it creaked open again, Kaoru's voice becoming more audible as she steeped out in the latest outfit Miyako had picked for her. She was looking down at her shirt, fixing small wrinkles until she looked up and was unable to finish her sentence, " Hey guys, whats up will all the noi-..."

**(KAORUPOV)**

Momoko had just left for some snacks and now I was alone with Miyako, she handed me a new outfit and told me to try it on. I heard Momoko call Miyako so she told me she would be right back, to go out to show her how the outfit looked once I was done. I simply nodded and started changing. It had already been a while and neither of them had returned, oh well. I looked up to look at my reflection on the mirror inside the changing room, I have to admit that I do like this new style. All my new clothes were perfect for me, they gave off this punkish-rock kind off vibe yet were still cute and sort off bad-ass in a way, if you get what I mean...

I gave myself once last look at decided to go out to see what all the ruckus was all about, all I head was indistinguishable conversation and laughter. As I started to open the door I noticed some wrinkles on my shirt so as I was fixing them I said, "Hey guys, whats up will all the noi-..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence because as I looked up from my shirt I was something; or might I say someone, that I just wasn't expecting to see at this very moment. Just my luck.

**(BUTCH POV)**

After all the hugs from both Momoko and Miyako were done we all sat down on Miyako's bed, the bean bags and the couch nearby just talking but I wasn't really focused on the conversation. I kept looking around the room waiting for Kaoru to come out but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. That girl really knew how to mess with my mind. Finally, after what to me seemed like hours, we heard the closet door open, we all turned around facing the door. At that moment I thought I needed three things, someone to punch me in case I was dreaming, someone to put my jaw back in place and last but not least, oxygen.

Kaoru came out of that closet wearing black romper shorts with suspenders, a dark green wideneck long sleeve shirt that showed off her shoulders, black and green tights halfway up her thighs and black boots that almost reached her knees. Miyako, Momoko kudos to you guys, you made the girl of my dreams look even more like an angel without even really trying. While I was looking at her with my jaw dropped she had been fixing some wrinkles on her shirt, she hadn't noticed my brothers and I were here. She began to speak still fixing her shirt, "Hey guys, whats up will all the noi-..." then she looked up. Just my luck, the first person she saw was me, she stared at me wide-eyed for a couple of seconds then my brothers broke the silence and yelled, " BC! Whats up!" She turned to look at then, apparently finally realizing that they were there and ran up to them, "Boomer, Brick onii-san!"

Yeah, _onii-san._ I told you Momoko and Miyako thought of me as an older brother didn't I? Well, Kaoru thinks of Boomer and Brick as older brothers so she calls them _onii-san_, those lucky bastards. Technically, in Kaoru's mind she has four brothers, her two blood brothers called Dai and Shou and my blood brothers Brick and Boomer. I simply looked on in jealousy as basically jumped on them for hug, a huge smile on her face as Brick moved some hairs out of her face and Boomer complimented her on her new style.

After a couple a minute or two I got fed up with them hogging up all of my Kaoru so I decided to interrupt their little moment my way. I simply walked up to them and while Kaoru's back was facing me I snatched her by the waist and sat with her on my lap on the couch nearby. I know that I probably seem jealous or something but I'm not. I guess I forgot to mention me and my brothers had been gone for 2 weeks on a camping trip (more on _that _later) but we haven't seen the girls since then and being Kaoru's best friend (unfortunately) I deserve some time with her, that's all. Plus, Brick and Boomer will want to have some time with their counterparts as well, I'm sure.

* * *

**Sorry for the cruddy ending i felt like i had to finish it there but anyway i put it it always sounded awkward so im sorry =(**

**Im happy that it is longer than the last one and in my opinion a lot better overall... Did you guys like Kaoru's outfit? I hope i described it well. If you guys have any ideas for outfits for any of the characters please tell me! **

_**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES**__**,**_

**_INVADERREADER119_**

**If you dont review Candle you-know-who will come to get you tonight! JK! But plz review, it gives me WIIINGS! (to write, of course xD)**

**P.S. : Extra kudos to anyone who gets the "****Candle you-know-who** " joke! Just remember to never say his name! LUV YA!


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated since april and I am so sorry! May was so crazy because it was full of 24/7 studying and review for end of the year exams and well i just took my first exam today and i got to come home early and finish this up... i have been doing bits and pieces of this the past two months and i finally got to finish today, I AM SOOO SORRY! my exams end this friday so after that i promise it wont take this long to update!**

**Anyways, if you forgive and decide to keep on reading i know that i left you on a very awkward cliffie but i hope this chapter makes up for it =) **

**please enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ I don't know what to think...**

**(KAORU POV)**

At first, I was surprised Butch was here and stood there just staring at him like a retard for ages but then something broke the silence. Two very familiar voices called me out by a very private nickname, as I turned to the voices I saw my other two brothers; Brick and Boomer. I was so happy to see them after that week-long camping trip the professor had sent them on, he thought it would help them with their tempers and attitudes but as we all know... it really made no difference whatsoever. As soon as I was them I realized it was the perfect time to make everyone forget about the awkward situation I had just caused so I ran up to them and hugged them, don't think I did it just to distract from the awkwardness because I didn't, I love the guys as brothers so I _did_ miss them.

All my life, well for almost as long as I can remember I have called them onii-san. It just comes to me but as we all know I can't call Butch that, it would be so weird if I did. Also, if I _want_ to give a hug... I _give_ a hug, not one of those pathetic excuses for hugs! Mine are more like bear hugs mixed with I'm-gonna-jump-you hugs but obviously, since they are taller, stronger and a lot more muscular that I am and seeing as how I'm the shortest out of all six of us; (Butch, Brick, Boomer, Momoko, Miyako and me in that order) they didn't even stagger back half a centimeter as I jumped on them with a lot of strength.

The three of us started talking, they told me how much they missed us and how much they like my new clothes. I seriously thought that the awkwardness was pretty much over but I was sadly mistaken, as I was in the middle of telling them of an awesome football game they missed during their camping trip, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me, lift me up and carry me to the couch nearby. At first I just sat on someone's lap for a few second just staring wide-eyed into space, praying it wasn't who I thought it was. But as I slowly turned my head to see who held me, all my fear turned into embarrassment as I stared into those forest green eyes, that dashing smile, the messy jet black hair and felt those firm, muscular arms around me. He flashed me smile and lowered his mouth to my ear and said softly as if it were a secret only the two of us could share, " It's not nice to ignore your best friend, Ka-o-ru – chan."

I felt chills go down my spine as he finished that sentence, mockery dripping from each word. I jumped and tried to free myself, but his grip was too strong so I was forced to sit down on his lap once again. I could _feel_ him smiling at my futile attempts without even having to look at him, " Butch... let me go." He stopped for a second or two, "Hmmm, nah. I don't think so, I like this." I could feel myself blush even harder, " This past week has felt like infinity! I need to be with my best friend, plus..." he pointed to the blue and red couples as they were engaged in deep personal conversations, " My brothers also want to talk with the girls so why don't we let them be for a while?" I stared at them for a while and felt, envy? Yeah, envy. They could act so natural and calm around they guys they liked, even Momoko who had just gotten out of a bad relationship she started just to try and forget about the guy she _really_ liked. And here I was, being held by the guy I like, not being able to even form intelligent sentences, acting like a total idiot. Why did I have to be like this around this idiot? I am the strongest of the PPGZ, but in front of him I can't even think straight!

I shook my head slightly and managed to put a fake smile. I looked directly at Butch hoping I didn't look how I felt, depressed and embarrassed. We started talking about everything and nothing, about how he got chased down by a deer during their camping trip, about how I had just gotten my bass fixed, school, our other friends and lots of other pointless topics until a voice interrupted our conversation.

"Guys... I think maybe we s-should get going..." Brick said a little lower that usual as he stood up from where he was sitting with Momoko at the far end of the room, it seemed strange to me and I could have sworn that both he and Momoko were blushing but I had so much stuff jumbled inside my head I decided to ignore it. Boomer looked up at Butch from the bean bag he and Miyako were sitting on and simply nodded. Then I felt Butch's arms leave my sides and I felt strange, I had gotten used to having his arms around me now I felt bare, exposed, maybe even unsafe. At that point I didn't know what to think about those feelings, I wish my thoughts would have been set a bit more straight. That would have avoided some problems in the future.

**(BUTCH POV)**

I am not gonna lie, I loved holding her. After a while she relaxed in my arms and we talked about anything that came through our minds and then Brick decided it was time for us to leave. As he walked towards the window, I could tell _something_ had happened. I wasn't completely sure what, but I knew something happened. I let go of Kaoru, it took all my willpower at that moment to actually let go of her, but I did anyways or else I would have looked stupid, and that is something I definitely _don't _want. I walked a couple of steps away from the couch we had been sitting on and felt something, Kaoru had punched my stomach.

At that point I had to fight the urge to laugh, that was the weakest punch she could have ever given. I'll put it this way, I'm almost certain that if a teddy bear was balancing on a needle and she punched it like she had just punched me, it wouldn't move. I looked over at her, she was staring at the ground, her bangs covering her emerald eyes. I didn't want to leave things on such an awkward note so I patted her head and said the first thing that came to my mind, " That wasn't nice."

Brick was standing by the balcony door with his arms crossed, I guess he was trying to regain his cool after whatever it was that had happened. Boomer went out before me after saying goodbye to all three of the girls and wishing them goodnight, he jumped out the balcony, onto a tree branch and landed on the ground. I followed right after him in the same way, once I was on the ground I saw Brick about to jump but then he stopped. He turned around facing Momoko, reached inside his pocket, took out something I couldn't really recognize and tossed it at her. He followed our steps and as he landed he said, " See you girls tomorrow!" and so we walked back home.

**( KAORU POV)**

The boys began to leave one by one, the last one to go was Brick before he jumped out the balcony he tossed something to Momoko and as he fell he said, " See you girls tomorrow!" I look over at Momoko who opens her hand and smiles as she notices a strawberry lollipop on her hand. She rushes to the balcony, Miyako and I follow and try to spot the boys, the couldn't have gotten that far. As I leaned against the railing of the balcony I notice the familiar streaks in the sky, " Those lazy bums, they couldn't just walk home..." Miyako smiles at my comment and quietly adds, " We have to do something, girls. I don't know about you but I cant go much longer without knowing for sure." We nod and walk inside.

We decided to go to bed since it was late and there was school tomorrow. We got ready for bed, for some minutes we just lay there staring at the ceiling, reminiscing of old times, when instead of liking them, we fought the RowdyRuffs. Back when, surprisingly; even tough there is hardly any crime nowadays, things were much simpler. I felt my eyelids begin to feel heavy, however; before closing my eyes I thought of one more thing. Right now, the three of us laid there in the same order as back then, Momoko in the middle, Miyako on the left and me on the right. We laid there, holding hands, hoping that for the first time, someone would come to save us. I realized, I don't want to be cinderella. But I want a prince charming, because, no matter how tough I am, I can't do it anymore. I can't put on a fake smile and pretend I am alright. I am broken and I need someone to help me put the pieces back together.

* * *

**Do you still hate me? I hope not, i gave you some butchxkaoru here to make up for my late update TT^TT **

**Did you like this chapter? Did u hate it with the burning passion of a million suns? Please let me know! **

**Review! I adore reviews more that life! and remember i LOOOOVE YOU GUYS!**

_**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES,**_

_**INVADERREADER119**_


End file.
